The overarching goal of the Intervention Core is to facilitate research on innovative, timely and relevant behavioral science in HIV prevention. We will emphasize efforts that target prevention with high-risk groups and facilitate mentorship opportunities between emerging scientists and senior Core Scientists. Through a multidisciplinary team of scientists (psychology, sociology, social welfare, imaging, neurology, psychiatry, family medicine, medicine, pharmacy), CHIPTS scientists have developed some of the leading protocols in behavioral science in HIV prevention. The next generation of preventive interventions will build upon these accomplishments and integrate new biomedical technologies, as well as computer, Internet, web, and imaging. The Core utilizes our strong existing behavioral expertise to address three primary domains. First, the unique role of behavioral science in helping to improve the acceptability, accessibility, adherence, sustainability, and robustness of the emerging pharmacological and biomedical tools will be addressed by the Core. Second, the existing evidence-based behavioral interventions must be adapted to new cultural niches, populations, and utilize different strategies in order to increase the penetration rates of our successful interventions. Third, the promise of emerging digital technologies (text messaging, podcasts, DVR, and Internet-based technologies) to provide alternative delivery vehicles for HIV prevention, as well as to generate new intervention models will be a priority in the new CHIPTS. To achieve these goals, the expertise of the current Treatment Services Core will become part of the expanded Intervention Core. Thus, the specific aims for the Intervention Core are: 1. Science: Fostering development of research on cutting-edge interventions that reflect the integration of behavioral, biomedical and digital technology advancements in HIV identification, prevention, and treatment by creating and leading multidisciplinary research teams composed of behavioral scientists, physicians, immunologists, biostatisticians, epidemiologists, and technology transfer specialists. Simultaneously, to assist in the adaptation and adoption of existing evidence-based interventions to new settings and populations using market-based approaches. 2. Networking: Promoting synergistic research by convening networks of investigators familiar with biomedical, digital and behavioral science to advance cooperative interaction and research among these areas. 3. Science and networking: Facilitating the implementation of this synthesized, integrated research agenda in settings serving individuals with health disparities, thereby speeding availability of intervention advancements to communities and individuals who have restricted access. 4. Capacity Building: Building research expertise capacity by identifying and mentoring new and emerging investigators interested in working on innovative and integrated intervention models.